


D3短篇合集

by thunderybee



Category: Diablo III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Imperius/Tyrael, Malthael/Tyrael (Diablo III)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

泰瑞尔知道自己本应该感到难堪和羞愧，为了自己恪守千百年来的戒律法条后唯一一次触及禁忌却被当场抓获，但实际上狂热的情潮和接近痛苦的疲惫淹没了他，让他无从分心。

至少他还是有些埋怨正在身上攻城掠池的人的。

一定是恶魔的阴影亵渎进了水晶穹顶的核心，泰瑞尔心想，公正的天使一边羞愧着期盼勇气大厅的卫兵能冒失地闯进来打断他，一边不受控制地缩回了手，索拉里昂正搁在他腿上懒洋洋地低鸣着滚烫的光晕。但是显然的，熟悉这厅堂主人脾气的人，即使他们是天堂里最具勇气的战士，这位天使长的房间也是堪比地狱熔炉般的禁地所在，只有他才会这么冒冒失失地闯进来，而勇气的卫兵们早就像约定俗成一样，习惯性地远离了英普瑞斯的居所。

当泰瑞尔从一次漫长而燥热的冥想中醒来，一股热切的渴求抓住了他，他想起他的兄弟追寻着失踪的一干天使已经远离很长一段时间。即使想起来这念头实在令人难堪，但他的身体确实已经开始不受控地渴望与兄长融合中那些猛烈滚烫而肆无忌惮的侵犯，温热的能量光晕不断像被撩拨的沸水般翻搅着。衣卒尔奇怪地看着正义的羽翼像挣扎一样颤抖起来，泰瑞尔不得不在副官即将开口的问候中逃之夭夭，那些不谐的丑态被勒令禁止发生在与英普瑞斯之外的融合中，他也无意激起兄弟无缘由的怒火让自己再吃苦头。

大天使叹息着，这并不是允许他胆敢亵渎烈日极光的借口，但他确实没法忍耐这些得不到调和抚慰的光芒在盔甲内膨胀，他祈求埃努的律法会垂下目光，原谅他这一次的出格。

这太阳般的陨石烈光被收敛着夹在因羞愧而发抖的腿间，湮灭过无数罪恶的利器出乎意料地顺从而柔和，这孕育的蓬勃热度比泰瑞尔想象的要沉重得多，被腿间缱绻的涓涓光芒滞黏着摩擦起来，天使收拢线条流畅的大腿，腿间渴望触碰的核心颤抖着被索拉里昂华贵而傲慢的强硬线条所冒犯，他想勇气大天使确实是离开太久了，那些敏感而内敛的光晕迫不及待的顺着枪身和腿甲内侧淌下，在光洁的水晶地板上洇开，昭示着正义沉重的罪恶感。

原谅我，泰瑞尔羞愧地低语着，原谅我，brother。

“哼，要想我宽恕你的胆大妄为，”滚烫的气息和胁迫从沉重的金色头盔中下压，泰瑞尔的神识已被猛烈狂热的顶弄折腾地迷蒙不清，“那你必须更加虔诚忏悔，brother。”

他有些听不清英普瑞斯的威胁，但求饶般的哀鸣从未从正义痛苦的呻吟里中断过。

当索拉里昂如同被阴云遮蔽的日光一样从他手里突然消失的时候，泰瑞尔酸软的腰身令他对危险和怒气反应得相当迟钝，颀长而疲乏的银色羽翼像得到莫大的满足般四处散开而下坠，萎靡地拖延在地面。

泰瑞尔来不及展现他的受惊和尴尬，英普瑞斯已经伸手过来了，正义的胸襟前忽地一紧，接着满地散开的银蓝羽翼被迫随着主人一起被不轻不重地压在华贵的墙面上，就在作为战利品的恶魔头颅之下，正义酸疼的腿根被分开抬起，还在顺着布甲缓慢下坠的银光被淹没在铺天盖地的怒火下，泰瑞尔的身躯被滚烫的能量破开时紧绷起来，正义天使死死地抓住勇气的手腕以支撑自己，但如此一来却把自身毫无遮掩地敞开在英普瑞斯面前。

“真不知道该怎么评价你的亵渎之举……”英普瑞斯贴合他羞愧低垂的兜帽边缘，低沉而令人不安的威胁随着激烈的进攻而压迫着挣扎的正义天使，“明目张胆…自甘堕落！”

泰瑞尔的光翼尖都随着激烈晃动的处罚蜷缩起来，他的背脊在发抖，冰冷的墙面磨砺着盔甲，让大天使不断想要逃离被烈火和怒气挟卷的太阳羽翼，那些萦绕的光和音律拉扯缠绕着他的核心，让瑟缩振动的银色羽翼与烈火的热度卷织缠绵，他们的盔甲在不分彼此的交融中被感染地发烫，内部灼热而收紧的白光取悦着入侵的勇气。

幸运从来不眷顾我，泰瑞尔在蒸腾的热切中叹气，从来不。

英勇肆无忌惮地享受兄弟的惭愧和不安，他收紧掐住腿甲的手指陷入了凹痕内部，看得出来泰瑞尔在罪恶感中煎熬地精疲力竭，但公正的审判者内里滚热而湿润的光芒足够容纳蓬勃的欲火，越是冷静克制的律法，忤逆起来就越是享用。英普瑞斯的手探入正义的背脊后，被揉得褶皱起来的布带隐隐约约地遮蔽着细密黑甲构筑的后腰，他收拢手指握着发抖的线条，让滚烫的灼痕留在紧绷的腰线上，在泰瑞尔呜咽的哀叫中倾泻怒火和狂热同时牢牢地把控着他。

英普瑞斯稍微松开手，微微挺动腰身将垮下来的泰瑞尔再度往上顶了顶，湿润黏腻的白光顺着胯间的白布和红色裙甲沉甸甸地坠落，英勇天使几不可闻地啧了一声想起了什么，不满和抱怨填塞着心满意足过后的胸膛。他松开胳膊后退，径直让公正的天使摔到地上，然后又携卷着燃烧的羽翼和蒸腾的气流覆盖到他的背后。

“泰瑞尔，”英普瑞斯低低地斥责他的过失，言辞中满是令人不安的逼迫，“你必须自己收拾烂摊子。”

泰瑞尔自混沌的雾气中挣脱，他看到被重新唤醒的索拉里昂带着橙红的焰火在自己面前燃烧，那些细微却显眼的银色星光湿漉漉地沾染在枪身上。

“我猜你不会想让我命令后勤官来整理，”英普瑞斯垂下头盔压到因羞愧而低垂的兜帽边，“抓紧时间。”

银色羽翼的天使伸出手抓住滚烫的烈日极光，但身后强迫将他卷入紊乱与狂热的融合举动并没有停下来，流淌的金红和银色光翼融入了窘迫的恳求和叹息，交战般彼此索求掠夺，将所有低鸣的咆哮和呻吟淹没在涌动潮湿的能量交汇中。

恶魔的侵袭尚未在永恒战场上燎起，战争的天使按惯例巡视在最前方，巴扎里尔毕恭毕敬地领着卫队紧紧跟随，他注意到英普瑞斯停了下来，若有所思地拎起索拉里昂掂了掂，他本能的觉得可能是某种不满在潜藏的怒火中滋生，但出乎意料的是，他的指挥官什么也没说。

“有什么异常吗，大人？”

勇气天使轻微地撇过头，看起来难得的心情不错。

“手滑。”

列队末尾正在咨询副官的另一位天使长突然膨胀起羽翼，嘈杂的光芒引来了天使们的侧目，他语焉不详地匆匆交代几句，迅速收敛起光晕离开了。

英普瑞斯没有回应副官的莫名其妙，背过手而扬长而去。


	2. Chapter 2

每次与埃努最年长的美德融合的时候，泰瑞尔总是很容易有种回到最初诞生的感觉。

他粗糙晦涩的锋芒被冰冷的手抽出，细长而捉摸不透的智慧之手在公正初具形体的边缘抚下创世神的戒律，剔除茫然的阴影，让他变得细致锐利，严格而自持。他是如此信赖更为年长成熟的兄弟，以至于对他每一个要求，每一句话语都深信不疑，奉若神明。

泰瑞尔按在智慧胸膛前冰冷晦暗的纹路上，酸痛的大腿内侧温顺地磨蹭取悦玛瑟尔流畅而赏心悦目的腰身，正义内部顺从纯白的光芒温吞地含纳吮吸智慧尖锐冷静的核心，随着时间的拉长，稳定起伏的音律也疲乏地乱了步调。

玛瑟尔穿过泰瑞尔细密的黑色腰部锁甲两侧，冰冷细长的手指丝毫不受燥热紊乱的光芒影响，在泰瑞尔背部温顺服从的羽翼下交握手指扣好，将自己生涩疲惫的兄弟拉近。

“不舒服？”

泰瑞尔从独自一人的热度中费力地抽出意识，摇摇头。因尊敬而疏离的距离并没有因为融合这样亲密的举动拉近半分，他就像智者恭敬的信徒，充满感激地奉献自我，即使牺牲感本不会铭刻在不容偏颇的公正中，但难以取悦的玛瑟尔本身就让他畏惧，他小心翼翼地都不想让过于黏腻晦涩的水声回响在空荡荡的水池厅堂里，就像某种亵渎。

他们毕竟都是从埃努庞大纯净的光晕中诞生，天然无形的亲近感推挤着正义天使银蓝的羽翼去触碰智慧背后那些饱含箴言的雾气，世间万物和谐的音律流淌在编织有序的雾色光翼中，就像他主人本身的意愿，雾气娴熟冷淡地引导公正的光晕，像一滴水被无形的风声牵引着溶入无边的智慧之池。泰瑞尔低下头抵住玛瑟尔冷冰冰的胸甲，说没有不适是谎言，就像曾经他因好奇而窥视圣杯的力量一样，那些汹涌的情感和知识的潮水喷薄着淹没了他，让公正的羽翼在智慧浩瀚无边的朦胧光晕下瑟瑟发抖。

玛瑟尔尖锐细长的右手离开轻微发颤的正义背部，平展着伸开穿过温热柔韧的银蓝，飘散的光翼像飞鸟的羽毛温顺地蜷缩在他手心。

玛瑟尔偏了偏头，“我没有勉强你的意思。”他冷静探究的情绪让智慧似乎始终抽离了这场本应汹涌滚烫的情潮，用萦绕的孤独和难以满足的感觉压抑困惑着泰瑞尔。

“我是自愿的，”泰瑞尔回答他，却像喃喃自语，“兄长。”

玛瑟尔深邃的面容深处传来沉重的叹息，他终于有所反应，开始把正义起伏的后腰施力困在寒冷的怀抱中，泰瑞尔战栗着交出主导权，咽下困惑不解在磅礴的雾气下放开自己。

“愿我们始终如一，”智慧天使沉沉地在泰瑞尔兜帽边低语，像某种战栗人心的咒语，“俱为一体。”

泰瑞尔听不懂智慧晦涩的语气和沉重的忧虑从何而来，但他仍然安抚般地回以拥抱，把兄长所有暗藏的阴影和不谐包裹在明亮纯白的光芒中。

“俱为一体。”他低声回应，随即沉溺在智慧冰冷的深渊中


	3. Chapter 3

巴扎里尔听到那一声模糊撩拨的呻吟时，想撤出去已经来不及了，他感到浑身静滞的光芒几乎凝固了，突然又不受控制地沸腾起来，自他从圣拱中凝聚了形体，还从未经历过这样尴尬又心惊胆战的时刻。 天使紧紧收敛着羽翼，悄无声息地转过装饰肃穆神圣的梁柱，身为神的造物却光天化日沉溺于私欲是忤逆法庭戒律的，他揣测着公正大天使审判罪者时冰冷流淌的圣洁羽翼，不禁为这对忘乎所以的偷情者感到怜悯。然而那几声低低的气音却叫他浑身不舒服，巴扎里尔说不出来是什么难受的折磨，但他沸腾膨胀的光芒却一直没有冷却，他默念着泰瑞尔训导的戒律，强行压下异常的浮躁走向园丛中窸窸窣窣的一角。 他看到了他几乎天天所能瞻仰到的那抹冰冷银白的光芒，像绵长流淌的云流动在燃烧的恒星上。 

这……简直……这不可能！ 可拒绝接受的事实就在眼前，勇气大天使熊熊燃烧的炽热羽翼像在战场上厮杀一样掠夺着正义大天使的光晕，那几声巴扎里尔所为之焦躁的呻吟呜咽来自于他固执禁欲的法庭天使长。他们沉浸在圣洁又淫欲的融合中不可自拔，不，或许无可挣脱的只有泰瑞尔，英普瑞斯俯在挣扎的白光之上压低声音咆哮，仿佛训斥泰瑞尔的过失一样赞赏他陷入渴求的美妙羽翼，巴扎里尔挪不动腿，他下意识地随着英勇天使高涨勃发的热度陷在挣扎求饶的喘息中，他听见泰瑞尔在滚烫的火红羽织下间歇控诉他兄弟的肆意妄为和目无法度，要求勇气的收敛。 “你简直不可理喻，”泰瑞尔背对着圆丛唯一隐秘的入口毫无察觉，“你…这是审判者神圣的居所，你怎么能——” “我能！”英普瑞斯低声咆哮着反驳，“好好看着这神圣的融合，泰瑞尔，我们本就该生来一体！” 随即勇气大天使忽然抬头，巴扎里尔知道自己所处的位置明明不可能被看见，但他仍然感到一阵彻骨的寒冷，即使他是天堂最精英的战士，但勇气的怒火仍然能让他们节节败退不可抵抗。 

“退下。” 

巴扎里尔转过身，他觉得自己从没有逃得这么狼狈过。 那天卫队换班休息的时候，巴扎里尔陷入了他降生以来第一段沉沦的冥想。 

那个类似梦的混沌之境，充斥着柔韧蔓延的银蓝光芒。 和一声接近抽泣的呜咽。


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




End file.
